


Memory hurts BEING UPDATED

by Lavawing45



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Non-Sexual Intimacy, eventual family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: Sherlock and John fall in love with the help of a young girl.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Sherlock's view

It all started with a case, Sherlock and John had just arrived at a very fresh murder scene when Lestrade walked up. "Go easy on the girl, she's had it rough." 

Sherlock simply gave Lestrade a searing glare before walking toward the girl with John just a few steps behind him. 

"John talk to the girl first, see what you can get out if her." 

Sherlock walked toward the body and was, dare he say it, slightly shocked at the gruesome way the womans body was mangled. Half her hair ripped out and legs shot to nubs, arms broken at contorted angles, giving her an almost tree like look. 

"John, come here." 

John stood up slowly and turned around....


	2. What john said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from John's perspective when he talked to the girl.

"Hi there love, what's your name?" A-Annabell, its Annabell."

"Well Annabell it's nice to meet you, I'm John and over there is my partner Sherlock, we're not with the police and we won't disclose any information you don't want us to. Now then, how about I start by asking who's that snuggled up in your arms?" There was a small gray blob in her arms, obviously some sort of stuffed animal, clearly old and well loved.

"His name is Totoro and he's my special buddy."

"Oh, why is he special?"

"He's special cause I know he'll never leave me no matter what stupid accident I did that day to make mommy mad, he's a great friend." 

John felt a wave of sadness for the girl and was about to say something when Sherlock said his name. "Yes Sherlock?... oh my god.


	3. Hmm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock thinks far too much.

John looked at the mangled body in horror. "Sherlock, how?"

"For once John, I have no idea." 

John moved slowly down to the body, clearly uncomfortable with getting too close to it but ignoring that instinct for loyalty of the job. "Seems like she was shot with a pistol, other than that it was just brute force. 

Sherlock's mind was racing a mile faster than it normally did, pointing out little things about the 43 year old woman, like how she was clearly cheating yet still married. How she mentally abused her daughter, wait scratch that, daughters without knowing it. 

Sherlock turned around, now pointing his attention to the girl who sat a few feet away. Moving closer to her he sat down, asking a simple question. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Annabell." 

"Did your mother have any known medical conditions?"

"Ummm....yeah she did."

"Think you could tell me what they were?"

"She had depression and bipolar disorder."

"Ah well that's helpful."

"If you say so Sherlock." 

"Ah John told you my name?" 

"Yeah I guess he did." 

"Do you have any relatives?" 

"Not any that would take me in." 

She said this with a huff of a laugh,clearly used to the situation by now. "Not very helpful now am I?"

Sherlock hmmd absentmindedly, before realizing what that answer posed as. 

"Shit I'm sorry, that wasn't my answer." 

"Actually saying sorry Sherlock?" 

"Don't get used to them John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, I apologize for my chapters being so short, I'm just not in a place where I could make mega long ones, these take a while as is. I pre write them first before writing them on here so it takes time. Also I get cramps from holding my phone while typing for too long so that's something.


	4. A Glimpse of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback from Annabell's point of view. Also I hope it got across but Annabell is about 13 years old.

Her mother is screaming curses at her, banging at the door to her room, threatening to take the door down but she knows that if she opens it her mother will surely beat her, it's better to hide and wait for her to go away. She's never gone through with her door threats anyway. But god does she know what comes next, and there's her father, screaming with his drunken slurs at her mother for even threatening his beautiful daughter, atleast I know he loves me, is the thought that rings through her head. Suddenly her mother screams, and shots are heard, her father's heavy footsteps heard running out the door. No ones in the house now, she can tell. Slowly she goes toward her phone,shakily calling 112.


	5. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes makes an interesting decision.

"Well Sherlock any ideas?" "About three so far John." "Care to tell me what they are?" " no not particularly but I will anyway, one possibility is that she had an enemy but that doesn't seem very likely. Another is that it was the man she was cheating with but ehh. The third and most likely possibility is that it was her husband. Find the husband, you'll most likely find the killer, but it wasn't her husband that actually killed her, it was a paid murderer who did it for him." John loved the way Sherlock had just expertly deduced the case, it was so hot to see him do that. Sherlock walked over to Lestrade. "Find the husband and you'll find your murderer." "Is that it Sherlock?" "No actually it isn't, I'd like to keep Annabell with us for a little while, she doesn't have any relatives and I'd rather not see her go into child care." "Sherlock I don't think I'm suppo— "Just do it Greg!" Fine but if I get in trouble I'm blaming you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the actual decision felt a little weird, I don't really know how to make this part of the story flow around and so it ended up funky. Let me know if you have any ideas on how to fit these pieces together.


	6. What the f***?

Sherlock walked over to John and whispered quietly before proceeding to get his ears raped by a loud exclamation of, "What the fuck Sherlock!?" "Out of all people this is where you decide to care?" "A thirteen year old girl?" "Quiet down John, and yes I suppose this is where I finally decide to care, as you put it." "Now come on, let's get Annabell and get back to the flat, we have lots to prepare for. 

At the flat: "Well Annabell this is your room, for now atleast." There was a small bedroom tucked away in the 221b flat that was rarely ever used and was designated as storage a awhile back but of course that would all have to change soon. "There should be enough room to atleast get a mattress in here to start." "Thank you for helping me Sherlock." "Your welcome Annabell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna apologize for being away for such a long period of time, my mother confiscated my phone and I haven't gotten a chance to update till now. Hopefully you didn't all leave.


	7. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabell isn't doing well

It's around twelve at night when Sherlock hears a loud thump from upstairs, he quickly grabs a dressing gown and races up, Annabell his first priority. She's fallen off the bed, drenched in sweat and pale, crying choked off sobs. Swooping Down toward her he gathers her in his arms, making soothing hushing noises which only suffices to make her cry more and continuously say she's sorry, despite this not being any of her fault. "Hush now love, there's no point saying sorry, it won't do any good." At this point John is in the room and is just standing there quietly. "Anything I can get you Annabell?" "S-some warm milk would be nice." "Alright then I'll go warm some up." Sherlock mouthed a silent thank you to John before turning his attention back to Annabell. At this point she had stopped crying and was now quietly sniffling. "Well love do you want to tell me what that was all about?" "No." "Okay then, just know I love you okay?" She nodded lightly before shakily pushing herself off the ground. Following behind her Sherlock smelt the soothing aroma of warm milk with vanilla and cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are probably going to be erratic because of my school and after school activities, so if I don't upload for awhile just know that I'm trying, but this fic does take the back burner before other things in my life.


	8. Okay then..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too quiet for John's liking.

John is just finished pouring the milk into mugs when Sherlock and Annabell get downstairs and he quickly makes room on the coffee table, the only partially clean eating space they have on account of John had to fight Sherlock about the fact that they need somewhere to eat that doesn't have a poison risk. Annabell sits quietly down on the sofa where Sherlock takes a slightly defensive looking position at her side. John hands them their mugs and settles down in what is normally Sherlock's arm chair. Patiently he waits for someone to start a conversation and when nobody does, he turns on the TV, surfing through the channels to find something decent and child friendly to watch. Eventually he stops on Doctor who, the only show he can find that Annabell can actually watch and Sherlock won't turn his nose up at. "So Annabell, ever seen Doctor who before?" "Very rarely but I quite like it, mother wouldn't let us watch shows very often." John is not surprised at this fact but it still saddens him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not updating, time has really not been on my side and when I do have it, I'm too exhausted to use it for anything other than sleeping.


	9. I'm tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John get some time to themselves.

When Sherlock finally manages to get Annabell to bed he walks back down the stairs tiredly, fully expecting John to have gone to bed by now but he is mildly surprised to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs, two mugs of tea in his hand. "Thought you might need a little something." "Thanks John." "So, do you think this will happen again?" "I'm going to hope not, she is not easy to get to sleep I can tell you that." John gets up from Sherlock's arm chair over to the couch, shifting Sherlock to the side so he has room. Sherlock simply lays across his lap like a cat, perfectly content with the new sitting situation. "Comfortable there?" "Quite." Sherlock sits up and finishes his tea, setting back in John's lap. "Mind if I just go to bed here, you make a nice pillow." Sherlock's words are sleep slurred and John has no trouble letting him stay on his lap, hopefully he'll sleep eight hours this way. "Goodnight Sherlock." "Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of 2019 and a new decade is about to begin so I thought I'd give you a last minute gift to end the year, I love you all and have a happy new year!


	10. A sleepy morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John cooks breakfast and Sherlock is being slightly rude.

John is awakened by Annabell lightly tapping his shoulder. "John, its eight am now." "Oh uh, thank you Annabell." "John, do you want me to make breakfast? Im fairly good at cooking." " No its fine Annabell, i'll make it." John eased himself away from Sherlock before stretching out and walking over to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast Annabell?" "Maybe...  
An egg and bacon sandwich?" "Of course Annabell." Annabell went to the coffee machine, starting a fresh pot. A few minutes later.

"John?" "Ah you're finally awake." "Breakfast?" "Annabell wanted some so here I am." Sherlock stood up, cracking his back and sitting back down in his office chair, beginning to type. "Really Sherlock?" "What? I have to work on my blog." Maybe you could do that after breakfast, considering I just finished it. Annabell perked up at that, sitting up straighter in her chair. John set her plate on the coffee table, before settling down with his. Sherlock grabbed his plate and sat back down to continue working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, life's been pretty hectic lately. I've been getting migranes alot and the usual knee pain so its throwing me some curveballs


	11. Just a update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a update

Hey guys! Im thinking about rewriting this fic, its just really shitty and could use some updates, I'll be doing that soon, hope you all have had a good day/evening!


End file.
